Pages
by ShadowOfTruth
Summary: The little leather book sat in dust, a keepsake of all her memories. Memories of the past few years with him. InuKag *Oneshot*


**Awsome discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not like Miley Cyrus, so there is no reason for me to even want to own her. Except for the lyric of 7 things, which was the only song I could think of (In fact, it wasn't even me who thought of it) that fit.  
**

**oO Pages Oo**

"I'm sorry," he left. Walked out of my life. Gone. Poof. Away. Never coming back.

At least, not coming back to me.

**"Happy Birthday!" I was ecstatic.**

**"I love you," I do too.**

**"Are you not going?" I was ill.**

**"Look, its not working…" it will, if not, we'll just make it work.**

**"I'm sorry." Not sorry enough.**

**"I'm sorry…" Why though?**

**"I'm sorry." I thought we were in love.**

**"I'm sorry." Shut up! I've had enough. I can't take it. Go away.**

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
_

He'd moved on. But I can't. I just can't leave it like that. But I've no choice really. At least we've stayed friends. At least he still talks to me. But he still hasn't returned it. He still hasn't returned my heart.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear  
_

I watched them go by again, only this time, it was in a crowd. I was right in front of them, stood like a puppy in the rain. They didn't even notice me, walking past completely oblivious to my presence. It hurt a lot. I watched them blend into the crowd. I held in the tears that were forcing their way out. I crumpled to the floor shoulders shaking. I didn't want to get up. The shattered pieces were already too broken to be fixed. He had given my heart back, only it was shattered like glass, pieced together delicately pieced together balanced on the only on the single thread of hope.

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
_

He was far away again. I was here, he was there. Again. I was going to leave this place, where I don't have to watch them together all the time. I plastered on a fake smile and walked up to him. But he walked away, still not noticing me. I saddened at the sight of my face. Still keeping up my smile, I continued to make my way to the couple.

They were hugging, in the rain, just like something out of a romance novel. I felt out of place. I felt like I didn't belong. Then they started to get… Intimidate, so I turned and left, rain battering down on me like needles, soaking up the rest of my clothes. I had dropped my umbrella somewhere. I didn't look back.

I decided that a quick goodbye would be too painful, so I left a note. Then I wouldn't have to say goodbye to his face.I put it somewhere I knew he would find it.

I went home to get my stuff. I'm leaving nothing. But I leave to make it in time for my flight, glancing at where I spent my life. I'll make it in England. I'll be successful. I'll move on to someone who cares.

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

I can't. I can't move on. I've become something else. I don't even bother with the fake smiles anymore. Nobody cares anyway. Who am I kidding myself? I started a life here, where I don't have pretend to be someone who I'm not. I guess it'd take a lot of persuading to get me to smile, something I haven't done in god-knows how long. I spend my breaks in the library reading. Hell, I even use the computers to write stuff every now and then. I have a feeling that I'm becoming more and more isolated.

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
_

He called me. Apparently, he heard I was back. But I don't need him anymore. I've learnt my lesson. Especially with him.

I don't need someone who is with me to the end – I'm fine on my own. I don't need a shoulder to lean on – because I don't cry. I don't need someone to be there when things get bad – because for me, everything is the same. I don't need anyone. My friends have probably moved on, after all I was gone for 5 years. I don't want someone to be there, waiting for me. Because I don't want anyone to remind me of the past. Because I don't want to dig up old memories that I don't need. Because I live for myself.

I didn't cry that night. I don't need tears to pity me.

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
_

I'll just ignore him, that's what I'll do.

But some things just can't be ignored. I knew there was something up when Sango asked me to go to town today. She must have known this would happen. She _knew_ he would be there. We were talking, but we ran out of coffee, so I offered to get some more. Its amazing how one person can change people, Sango was there or me from day one, helping me smile. Apparently she has 'someone' but she's not telling. I'll have to remember to press her for it later.

While I was in the line, he walked up to me. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen to the spot. I had no choice, so I ran away to write this, but alas I need to go. Sango would be very mad at me if 'disappeared'.

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
_

I don't know what happened. I woke up in a white bed, and the only possession I had with me was this book. I'm writing in it now (obviously) with a pen I borrowed from a kind nurse lady. Apparently something happened that day, the day I last went out – according to the earlier entries – I had run out into the road without looking. Silly me. Though I really don't remember what happened. The second I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a blinding light and a dull pain in my neck. I felt like I was missing something, like I had a part of me missing. I had no idea who I was, but now, I'm to start a new life (and I think this would be the second time, if this _is _my journal/diary thing) though I can't see that the person who wrote this was me.

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

Was discharged quite some time ago, with minor bruises. God knows how long I slept that night. I was in a proper bed, and not one of those in hospitals. Then I remembered – that I needed a job. I immediately went to find one, meeting a nice girl on the way. She cried at the sight of me for one reason or another. I told her I didn't know her. She cried even more. I felt it a duty to cheer her up, seeing as I was the one who made her sad (I don't know how), so I spent the rest of my day with her. She told me her name was Sango (strangely familiar) and when I told her my name, she said she had to go. Strange, but she gave me her number anyway.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like  
_

This cannot be happening. I saw someone today, and a strange feeling of déjà vu. Maybe it was the rain, but I don't know. An indescribable feeling of loss and hurt hit me. I knew this person, but I don't remember how, or why. It is really puzzling.

I remember. Oh lord, what have I done? I feel like someone who just got picked up into the sky then dropped. I don't want to write it, but I feel like if I don't get it out, I won't be able to live with myself anymore.

"**I'm sorry." He had told me, and walked out of my life, taking my heart with him.**

"**We can still be friends," I agreed**

"**Look, we all have to move on at some point of our lives." I pretended it was okay**

"**I'm happy with her now, and you should find someone yourself," I disguised the pain**

"**Why? Did you have to go? I thought we were friends." We were. Just **_**friends**_**.**

"**So you're back? Great! Look, I have something I need to say." He wasn't with her anymore**

"**What did I do wrong?" Nothing. It was me.**

"**Why won't you listen?" Because I can't bear the pain anymore.**

"**Be careful! Watch out!" I didn't hear it. I didn't see the headlights coming towards me. I didn't even say goodbye.**

I don't know, I guess I should apologize, but it is late. Something just keeps pulling me towards him. I felt happy, knowing that I will make it up to him.

_The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

I'm outside, in the rain. Again, only this time, I'm happy. I want to be here. I want to feel the rain that's falling on me. I want to be with him, yet I'm in the rain. I guess today went better than I expected. We went to a park, we talked whilst we apologized. We laughed and talked about the good times. But that wasn't the best bit. Apparently he thought he wasn't worthy of me (as if!) and tried to get Kikyou to get his mind off me. Of course, Kikyou has gone off and found true love in someone else, but in the end of the day, a number of things happened;

We sorted out our differences.

We made up.

We kissed.

I guess that's what I was looking for all along, someone to love me back. Of course that doesn't mean I didn't tease him when he confessed. I said "I love you." In English (thank the lord I went) and refused to tell him what it meant. But I did anyway. Anyway, time to keep going, I don't want to keep him waiting _or _spoil my book.

_Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do_

It's been so long since I've last read this. It's like travelling to the past, only better. I dug this little thing out the other day when I was looking for some of our eldest daughter's old clothes to donate (you know, those odd bags you get from charities) I'm so glad that I've found this little book. So many memories are with it, from the time I went to England as well! I guess, I'll just fill up some of those memories that it'd missed.

"**I love you," So do I**

"**It gets lonely here at nights." You don't need to hint at me, you know.**

"**How about we spend the rest of our lives together?" I would love to. And I like the ring as well.**

"**Are you sure?" Of course, isn't it every girl's dream to start a family?**

"**Look at poor Miroku, he has to deal with Sango all his life now" I punched him gently. Sango's not **_**that**_** bad.**

"**Look how much she's grown! Guess everyone grows up." Of course. No one stays young forever you know.**

I've missed the little buckle and its leathery feel. What made me happier was the writing in the back, which was there from the day it was given to me.

_'To my dearest Kagome,_

_Enjoy you present and Happy Birthday 3 _

_Love Inuyasha_

_xxx'_

_xX. Owari .Xx  
_

_

* * *

_

_A/N _

_I've been working on this for while now. Thank the lord it's done. _

_Tell me what you think about it :3_

**Review :D**


End file.
